


Free Show

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Pool Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Free Show

The case at the Country Club turned out to be a cursed object. The manager had treated the Winchesters to a marvelous steak dinner and free booze for the rest of the night. Dean took her up on the offer, but Sam? No. Sam had other plans. 

He followed her to her office where she paid them a hefty sum from the petty cash fund, as no price was too big to pay for the help they had discreetly provided. As soon as she shoved the wad of cash into his hand, he pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. 

“Sam,” his name but a whisper on her lips as he pushed her against the desk. Hearing his name only spurred him on. “We c-can’t do this in my office.” Her voice choppy, as he swept her long dark hair to the side, gaining access to her neck. “You know where I have never had sex?”

“I need you now, right here,” Sam panted between nibbles on her sensitive skin. 

“The pool is closed. I’ve never had sex in a pool,” she coyly suggested, pulling back and meeting Sam’s eyes. 

“Public sex, Y/N? You are a naughty girl, but I like it,” Sam responded. In an instant, she threw open the door, dragging Sam behind her. Within moments, they were both naked and slipping into the water. Y/N dove under, swimming a few feet away from Sam. 

He watched her sleek, nude form as it cut through the water, and his large hands were all over her the minute she surfaced. He ran one calloused thumb over her nipple, already pebbled from the cool water. He placed one hand at the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. With the other, he pulled one leg over his hip and slid inside her hot pussy, aided by the slick water. 

They moaned in unison as Sam settled deep within her, Y/N resting her head against Sam’s shoulder, adjusting to the welcome width of his dick. Without warning, Sam gripped her hips and rocked his into hers, the water softly lapping at their bare skin. 

Y/N held on to Sam’s shoulders as he pounded into her, bringing her to heights she had never experienced with any man before him. Soon she was screaming his name, clenching around him and pulling him under with her. All she could hear and see was Sam. 

As her senses returned, she heard murmurs from the other side of the cabanas. Sam looked over her shoulder, his cheeks turning a bright pink. “We have an audience.” 

She turned to look and sure enough there were three young golf caddies, attempting to hide themselves against the stripped fabric tents. They knew they had been spotted and took off running. 

“I always did like a free show,” she winked at Sam. 

“It is definitely a turn-on. How do you feel about putting greens?” Sam asked, a grin spreading over his face.


End file.
